The World Is Not Enough
by Ellana-san
Summary: "Dis-moi que tu m'aimes." exigea-t-elle. "Je n'ai pas été créé pour aimer, Samantha." Les réplicateurs ont-il une âme? Et une machine sans âme peut-elle aimer? S/J - RS/RJ


_Coucou!_

_Cet os est très chelou, je vous préviens d'entrée, lol. C'est plutôt expérimental en fait. Je l'ai voulu psychologique plus qu'émouvant ou touchant. J'ai joué avec les temps aussi. Comme j'ai dit, c'est expérimental. XD_

_Je le rate en T pour l'instant parce qu'il n'y a rien de graphique mais il y a de multiples références directes au sexe, si ça vous gêne, passez. _

_Je vous conseille d'écouter en fond sonore la chanson dont les paroles sont tirées : The world is not enough par Garbage. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>The World Is Not Enough<strong>_

_**I know how to hurt**_

La lame s'enfonça avec une facilité presque frustrante, déchirant la chair et brisant les os. Elle observa ce qui restait de l'enveloppe humaine s'effondrer au sol sans une once de remords ou d'émotion. Elle observa la vie quitter le Général O'Neill sans éprouver autre chose qu'une grande satisfaction.

A présent, il était unique.

A présent, il lui appartenait.

_**I know how to heal**_

Sa main glissa sur le torse nu et immobile de sa nouvelle création. Un simple ordre de son cerveau suffit à l'activer. Son ancienne version, la version humaine de Samantha Carter, se serait émerveillée de la complexité qu'elle était. Mais la version humaine de Samantha Carter était trop occupée à sangloter sur le cadavre de son ancien supérieur, dans une cellule au niveau inférieur, pour admirer ce qu'elle avait devant elle.

Les paupières du réplicateur humanoïde s'ouvrirent et elle planta son regard bleu acier dans le noisette.

« Samantha Carter. » lâcha l'homme, sans la moindre hésitation.

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Elle lui avait laissé ses souvenirs mais avait bien pris garde de retirer toute composante trop humaine. Elle ne répéterait pas l'erreur qu'était Numéro 5.

Elle laissa ses yeux se promener sur le corps qui s'offrait à sa vue et éprouva une vague de plaisir qu'elle réprima. Ces sensations étaient des erreurs de programmation. Trop proche de ce qu'un humain aurait éprouvé à son goût. Trop proche de ce que sa version humaine aurait éprouvé. Et sa version humaine était tellement faible que c'en était humiliant.

_**I know what to show**_

Elle laissa sa nouvelle machine prendre le commandement du vaisseau et endosser le rôle de second qu'elle avait prévu pour lui. Jack O'Neill était le parfait soldat, la parfaite addition à son projet. Il la servirait parfaitement.

Ce fut avec un hochement de tête approbateur qu'elle autorisa la flotte à suivre son ordre. Détruire le monde de leur version humaine semblait une excellente façon de laisser leurs souvenirs dérangeants derrière eux.

Se débarrasser de leur humanité.

A aucun moment son visage ne laissa percer cette étrange langueur qui s'était emparée d'elle.

_**And what to conceal**_

Plusieurs fois, elle échoua à se référer au nouveau réplicateur par son matricule et ça l'effraya légèrement de le constater. Mais elle ignora la peur qui voulait la mordre, forçant son esprit à considérer ces émotions volatiles et changeantes comme une variable gênante.

Il était plus dur d'ignorer la chaleur qui irradiait dans son bas-ventre à chaque fois qu'il se tenait un peu trop près d'elle. Ce besoin là, elle ne parvint pas à le rejeter complètement. Il était biologique et elle ne devrait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit de biologique. Il n'y avait aucun objectif valide à s'adonner à ce genre d'activité.

_**I know when to talk**_

Un peu avant qu'ils n'approchent la Terre, elle eut une conversation très instructive avec sa version humaine. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas éliminée. Elle ne s'était toujours pas non plus débarrassé des restes de l'autre O'Neill.

Il y avait quelque chose de terriblement écœurant à voir une copie de soi-même si peu évoluée, qu'elle continuait à s'accrocher et à verser des larmes sur une carcasse vide de toute vie.

Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'interroger sa version humaine sur ces envies étranges qui la distrayaient. Elle se garda de lui parler de son Jack O'Neill. Il était une surprise. Pour plus tard.

_**And I know when to touch**_

Il ne sembla pas surpris quand elle le plaqua contre un mur, au détour d'un couloir. Elle commença à tirer sur ses vêtements, les souvenirs brumeux de son ancienne vie humaine guidant sûrement ses gestes.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il résiste.

Il attrapa ses poignets alors qu'elle déchirait presque son haut. Elle baissa les yeux sur les mains qui l'emprisonnaient, sachant que si elle avait été faite de chair, elle aurait souffert. Curieusement, l'idée ne la perturba pas. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait donné vie à la machine qui la fixait avec une intensité dérangeante, elle reconsidéra son choix. Rationnellement, il était un atout.

Il n'était pas censé raviver sa partie humaine. Et pourtant, c'était sa partie humaine qui se languissait de lui.

Brusquement, il la renversa et elle se retrouva le dos au mur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux? » demanda-t-il.

Sa voix était froide, son regard était glacial, et pourtant, elle ne recula pas. Si elle lui avait ordonné de la lâcher, il aurait été obligé de s'exécuter. Si elle lui avait ordonné de s'allonger par terre et de la laisser le chevaucher jusqu'à obtenir la délivrance qu'elle recherchait, il n'aurait pas eu d'autres choix que de lui obéir.

Mais elle ne voulait pas avoir à en donner l'ordre. Elle voulait qu'il la veuille. Elle voulait qu'il ait envie d'elle. Elle voulait qu'il prenne les commandes.

Ce n'était pas normal. C'était forcément une erreur de programmation, un reste de ses émotions humaines. Le pouvoir était à elle et à personne d'autre. Il n'y avait plus personne pour s'opposer à elle, l'univers lui appartenait presque. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle elle éprouvait du désir. Pas du désir égoïste. Un désir qui profiterait à son peuple, à ses enfants, à ses machines.

Le regard noisette continuait de plonger dans la glace de ses yeux et elle sentait la boule de désir dans son ventre.

« Dis-moi. » exigea-t-il, plus sèchement qu'il n'aurait dû. Il n'était pas programmé pour lui tenir tête. Il aurait dû lui obéir à la perfection.

«Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-elle. Ses sourcils se plissèrent de confusion. Rien dans ses connaissances ne pouvait lui apporter de réponse. Ce qu'elle désirait était futile. Ce qu'elle désirait ne servait pas leur communauté. Elle n'était pas programmée pour autre chose que servir la communauté. Plus depuis qu'elle s'était libérée de l'emprise de Numéro 5.

Numéro 5...

Soudain, le poids d'O'Neill fut plus oppressant agréable. Numéro 5 s'était servi d'elle comme ça. Pour assouvir ses besoins humains avilissants.

« Lâche-moi. » ordonna-t-elle fermement. Sa peau la brûlait et c'était anormal. Les capteurs devaient être déréglés.

« Non. » refusa-t-il, et elle eut à peine le temps de s'interroger sur l'insubordination dont il faisait preuve avant que sa bouche ne se pose sur la sienne.

Ses lèvres étaient froides. Elles auraient dû être chaudes. Mais il n'y avait pas de sang dans leurs veines, ils n'avaient pas de température corporelle, alors elles étaient froides. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'analyser, décortiquer et tenter de donner un sens à l'expérience.

Puis ses mains se firent plus exigeantes, sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres et avant d'avoir compris, elle sentait l'air climatisé jouer sur sa peau nue. Un frisson la parcourut. Illogique. Elle était insensible au froid.

« Tu n'est pas censée réfléchir, Samantha. » lâcha O'Neill, en relevant légèrement la tête .

Elle aurait été incapable de réfléchir si elle l'avait voulu, tant il lui semblait vital que sa bouche retourne là où elle était précédemment.

Elle fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle s'adapta.

Elle s'ouvrit au plaisir qu'elle recherchait.

_**No-one ever died from wanting too much**_

« Non... » gémit l'humaine. Les yeux fermés, la tête penchée, elle était l'image même du pitoyable. « Non... »

Puis ses yeux se rouvrirent et se plantèrent dans ceux du Jack qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Samantha y lut du défi. Et de la haine, oh tant de haine... Cela devait être étrange d'éprouver une telle haine pour quelqu'un qu'on avait tant aimé... Elle ne faisait pas la différence entre les deux Jack. Le sien était une version améliorée, plus performante, comme elle était une version supérieure à la femme qui se trainait devant eux.

« Je veux que tu la tues. » demanda-t-elle très calmement à son amant.

Il la dévisagea, sans exprimer aucune surprise.

« Pourquoi? » s'enquit-il.

Une nouvelle fois, Samantha craignit une défaillance. Il remettait ses ordres en question, il exigeait des raisons à chaque action...

Mais au fond, elle ne l'aurait pas voulu autrement. C'était perturbant autant que grisant.

« Parce que. » répondit-elle simplement.

Il fronça les sourcils et se détourna totalement de l'humaine affaiblie.

« Elle n'est pas toi, Samantha. » déclara-t-il.

Non, elle n'était pas elle. Et pourtant, il continuait de l'appeler Samantha.

Elle n'offrit pas de réponse, mais ça en était une en soi. Il sembla hésiter légèrement au moment de frapper, mais il ne se passa pas longtemps avant que son cadavre ne vienne recouvrir celui du Général. Unis dans la mort comme ils n'avaient pas pu l'être dans la vie.

Elle ressentit un énorme contentement.

« Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. » exigea-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, la lame qui prolongeait son avant-bras redevenant lentement une main.

« Je n'ai pas été créé pour aimer, Samantha. »

La colère qui enfla en elle était proportionnelle à la jalousie irrationnelle qu'elle ressentit en le voyant observer le cadavre à ses pieds avec regret.

« Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens. » réclama-t-elle, d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de contradiction.

Il ne protesta pas cette fois.

« Je t'appartiens. » promit-il. « Corps et âme. »

Son sourire devint un rictus sur ces derniers mots. Elle choisit de ne pas voir la façon dont son regard s'adoucit quand il regarda son double, endormie pour l'éternité. Elle choisit de ne pas comprendre l'ironie de ses paroles.

Son corps était transformable à volonté.

Les machines n'avaient pas d'âmes.

_**The world is not enough**_

_**But it is such a perfect place to start... my love**_

Pour eux, le temps n'avait pas de signification. Les heures, les jours, les semaines... Samantha ne comptait pas en terme d'unité. Elle est éternelle. Le temps n'est qu'une notion superflue.

Pourtant, pendant la période qui suit la mort de sa version humaine, Jack a un comportement étrange. Elle refuse d'y accorder de l'importance. Il caressait son corps, il embrassait sa peau...

Elle refuse de remarquer qu'il ferme les yeux pendant leurs rapports. Elle refuse de remarquer que quand il jouit, il l'appelle Carter.

Elle est Carter. Elle n'est pas Carter.

Le paradoxe menace son équilibre.

Elle préférait encore quand il l'appelait Samantha. Elle pouvait s'identifier à Samantha. Pas à Carter. Carter est une entité distincte de Samantha. Une partie de sa version humaine qui n'avait appartenu qu'à O'Neill. Une partie à laquelle elle n'avait pas accès.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle veut lui plaire. Elle désire qu'il la regarde avec la tendresse et l'amour que le Jack humain réservait à Sam Carter.

Elle lui offrit la Terre. Comme un cadeau.

Évidemment, c'est étroit et étriqué mais quand leurs vaisseaux s'emparent de la planète dont leurs versions antérieures sont issues, elle lui offre la conquête.

Elle lui promit que ce n'était que le début.

_**And if you're strong enough**_

_**Together we can take the world apart... my love**_

Sa soif de conquête est insatiable.

Elle ne parvient pas à arrêter, elle ne veut pas arrêter.

Le peu de résistance qu'ils rencontrent, ils la balayent.

A chaque monde qu'ils prennent, elle rayonne davantage, se glorifiant du pouvoir qu'elle détient. Son armée croît et se multiplie.

A chaque victoire, elle entraîne Jack dans le coin du vaisseau qu'elle s'est attribuée et ils font l'amour.

Elle refuse de remarquer qu'il devient de plus en plus distant.

Si ce qu'elle a ne le satisfait pas, elle peut lui offrir davantage.

Ce dont elle a besoin, c'est de sa force, de la façon dont son corps pèse sur le sien, la cloue au sol. En contrepartie, elle lui donnerait tout ce qu'il désire.

_**People like us**_

_**Know how to survive**_

Le premier monde qu'ils perdent la surprend. Le second la met en colère.

Au troisième, ils se retrouvent tous les deux pris au piège.

Elle n'est pas étonnée de voir que Daniel mène la résistance. C'est dans sa nature de combattre. Aussi futile que ce fut.

Lui, est horrifié de voir une réplique de Jack se tenir derrière son épaule. La défendre. La compléter plus totalement que l'humain n'aurait jamais pu compléter l'humaine.

Ils réussissent à s'échapper sans difficulté.

Plus tard, elle refuse de penser à la rage avec laquelle il se perd en elle.

_**There's no point in living **_

_**If you can't feel th e life**_

Elle profite d'une de ses séances de régénération pour glisser à l'intérieur de son esprit. Elle ne supporte plus la façon dont son regard s'égare parfois pendant des heures humaines. Elle ne supporte plus la façon dont il s'enferme à l'intérieur de lui-même.

Elle veut connaître les chimères qui le tiennent loin d'elle.

Elle n'est pas sûre d'aimer ce qu'elle voit. L'imagination n'est pas quelque chose qu'il devrait cultiver et pourtant, le monde dans lequel il s'enferme est purement imaginaire. Un chalet, un lac, un chien, des rires d'enfants et elle. Mais la femme dont il rêve est-elle bien elle? Elle n'est pas sûre.

Elle émerge de son esprit pour plonger dans le regard rancunier de Jack.

Sa main agrippe son poignet et la force brutalement à retirer ses doigts de son crâne.

Elle a la sensation qu'un trou béant s'ouvre dans sa poitrine. Elle n'aime pas ça.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit. » gronde-t-il.

Et au lieu de lui répondre qu'elle a tous les droits, elle modifie son apparence. Elle laisse ses cheveux pousser jusqu'à ses épaules, les veut légèrement bouclés juste comme dans son esprit. Elle laisse le temps marquer son visage, de minuscules rides aux coins des yeux, des lignes d'inquiétude sur son front.

Elle ne va pas jusqu'à laisser son ventre s'arrondir.

« Je peux t'offrir l'univers. » murmure-t-elle, en réponse. « Tout ce que tu souhaites. »

Il la dévisage un instant, et l'espace d'un battement de cœur, son expression de souffrance est si humaine qu'elle s'en trouve troublée.

« Pas tout, non. » répliqua-t-il.

Et elle sait qu'il pense à l'enfant qu'elle a vu jouer dans son esprit. Elle sait qu'il pense au fils que sa version humaine a engendré et perdu.

« Si. » contra-t-elle, sérieusement. « Je peux. Je peux le faire revenir pour toi, Jack. »

Elle est prête à tout sauf à son mouvement de colère. La gifle la cueille brutalement, déboitant presque sa nuque. Si elle avait été humaine, elle en serait morte.

Elle le fixe avec incompréhension. Elle est aussi en colère, mais la douleur l'emporte sur sa fureur.

« Je _t'interdis_... » siffle-t-il « ... de faire de mon fils une abomination. »

Elle ne comprend pas.

Elle l'aurait amélioré.

Comme elle l'a amélioré, lui.

Elle choisit d'oublier.

Le chalet, le chien et les enfants. La seule vie qu'elle ne pourra jamais lui donner.

_**We know when to kiss**_

_**And we know when to kill**_

Quand Daniel se retrouve finalement piégé, leur prisonnier, elle prend son temps pour s'amuser avec lui. Au début, ce n'est que pour le torturer, le punir de mettre leur bonheur en péril. Et puis, elle trouve une utilité à sa présence.

Elle lui demande pourquoi Jack n'est pas heureux avec elle.

C'est stupide parce qu'il n'est qu'un humain et il ne peut pas les comprendre. Mais il est l'humain le plus proche de la version humaine de Jack, et c'est toujours mieux que rien.

« Parce qu'il n'a jamais aimé que Sam Carter et que vous avez seulement son visage. »

Il lui crache les mots au visage et Samantha est plus furieuse qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. Mais c'est le rire moqueur qui est la goutte d'eau.

Après coup, elle ne se souvient pas de ce qui lui a pris.

Elle est effrayé de ce que sa rage une fois libérée a engendré. Elle ne regrette pas de l'avoir démembré, elle regrette simplement de ne pas avoir eu l'esprit assez clair pour en garder un souvenir.

Le goût du sang dans la bouche, elle va retrouver Jack. L'excitation de la mise à mort est tellement présente qu'elle remarque à peine son manque d'enthousiasme.

_**If we can't have it all**_

_**Then nobody will**_

Jack passe le plus clair de son temps enfermé dans son esprit, à présent, et Samantha déteste ça.

Elle ressent une haine intense à l'idée qu'il lui préfère une illusion.

Dans un accès de colère, elle lui rappelle qu'il est le responsable de sa mort. Le plaisir qu'elle éprouve devant son air blessé est presque aussi fort que celui qu'il lui donne en la plaquant immédiatement contre un mur.

Il la punit en la mordant et en la griffant.

Elle le prend comme une ultime victoire sur sa version humaine. Parce que c'est son corps qu'il maltraite et pas le sien. Et quand il gémit son nom à _elle_, provocation bien inutile, elle refuse d'en prendre ombrage parce que c'est en elle qu'il jouit.

Elle a gagné et Sam Carter a perdu.

_**I feel safe**_

Elle aime ces moments après l'amour où il la tient contre lui.

Elle aime la façon dont ses bras la serrent, comme si elle était fragile, précieuse.

Elle se sent bien.

En sécurité.

_**I feel scared**_

L'attaque la prend par surprise.

Elle sent une volonté annexe s'emparer de tous les réplicateurs qu'elle contrôle. Elle sent une conscience supplanter la sienne.

Et elle ne peut rien faire, parce qu'elle lui a accordé trop de liberté. Elle l'a autorisé à supplanter la masse et maintenant il la retourne contre elle.

Un à un, elle sent se détacher les machines qu'elle a elle-même créées. Le pouvoir qu'elle a soigneusement construit s'effrite petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien à l'intérieur de son esprit qu'elle-même.

Il l'a coupé du réseau.

La solitude est oppressante.

Elle ne sait plus être seule.

Elle ne sait plus être coupée d'eux.

De lui.

_**I feel ready **_

Elle n'est pas surprise de le trouver dans son dos.

Elle n'est pas surprise de la lueur qui brille dans ses yeux.

Elle n'est pas surprise de l'expression décidée qu'il arbore.

Elle sait ce qu'il va faire. Elle sait que, dans quelques secondes, il mettra fin à son unité. Elle sait qu'il en a le pouvoir et qu'elle ne peut rien y faire.

Curieusement, elle n'a pas peur.

Le néant est préférable à une éternité sans lui.

« Pourquoi? » demande-t-elle, néanmoins.

Parce qu'elle veut comprendre, parce qu'elle _doit_ comprendre. C'est une des choses que lui a léguées sa version humaine : le besoin de tout comprendre.

_**And yet unprepared**_

« Je l'aime. » répond-il simplement, sans cette intonation glaciale qui s'attache toujours à chacune de ses phrases.

Les mots la frappent aussi brutalement que la gifle qu'il lui a un jour donné. Elle a la certitude que si elle avait eu un cœur, il se serait littéralement brisé. C'est irrationnel. Mais, elle réalise trop tard que rien de tout ça n'est rationnel.

« Elle est morte. » lance-t-elle, avec désespoir. « Mais moi pas. Je peux être ce que tu veux, Jack. Je peux... Je peux être plus humaine...»

Ce n'est pas vrai et ils le savent les deux. Au fond, elle est soulagée. Quand elle aura cessé d'exister, il cessera de lui manquer.

« Non, tu ne peux pas. » réfute-t-il avec un sourire amer. « Et même si tu le pouvais... Je ne t'aime pas. Je ne t'ai jamais aimée. Tu as fait la même erreur avec moi que Numéro 5 avec toi. On ne peut pas contrôler les sentiments, Samantha. »

Elle ferme les yeux, blessée plus profondément qu'une machine ne devrait l'être.

« Mais moi je t'aime... » supplie-t-elle.

Il secoue la tête.

« Non. » nie-t-il, encore. « C'est _lui_ que tu aimes, pas moi. »

Elle veut protester mais réalise qu'il a raison. Au fond, tout au fond, c'est l'humain qu'elle veut. Elle veut pouvoir poser sa main sur son torse et sentir un cœur qui bat. Elle aimerait pouvoir couper sa propre paume et voir le sang couler.

Elle se prend à envier celle qu'elle a tant méprisée. Elle se prend à vouloir être celle qui est morte près de Jack O'Neill.

Eux, ils ne sont que des copies. Des copies qui ne peuvent oublier leur vie originale.

« Tue-moi, alors. » demande-t-elle.

Il éclate d'une rire amer qui lui broie les entrailles.

« Comme tu l'as tuée? » lance-t-il. « Oh, non, Samantha, non... Je ne suis pas Jack ou alors je suis Jack, je ne sais plus... Mais je suis assez _moi_ pour savoir que tu dois souffrir. Tu auras l'éternité pour souffrir, Samantha. »

Elle ne comprend que lorsqu'il ferme les yeux, mais il est déjà trop tard.

Elle amorce un geste alors que le plancher, les murs, commencent à se disloquer. Elle retint un cri quand lui-même s'effondre en un tas de blocs informe.

Il ne se passe qu'une poignée de secondes avant qu'elle ne se retrouve en train de flotter dans l'espace.

Elle ne meurt pas puisqu'elle ne peut pas mourir.

Elle trouve ironique que le rêve de l'ancienne Samantha Carter ait été précisément ce qui serait sa prison.

Elle lance un appel mais le réseau est silencieux.

Elle éprouve une terreur brûlante à l'idée de la solitude.

Elle éprouve une douleur brûlante à l'idée d'exister sans Jack.

N'importe quel Jack.

_**The world is not enough**_

_**No Nowhere enough**_


End file.
